Down the Hall on the Right
by yoeman.prince
Summary: House checks out a neighbor's friend, interesting interaction. One shot, don't think it'll be continued anytime soon so I've marked as complete.


**So this idea of the bath tub sprung into my head and kept coming back till I wrote it.****  
Not exactly how I thought it would turn out. Made some adjustments... thanks Alex!****  
**

**Warning: writing in the present tense, don't like it?! Shove it!  
First draft had Wilson in it. Let me know if you think this sucks.  
I'm not too happy with it. One shot. 'Nough said. Review!**

_**Bath tub incident**_

Disclaimer: House is not Mine

* * *

Knock on the door. House smiles to himself, gingerly rising from his spot on the sofa and mumbles, "Chow time." The smile falls from his face when he sees the face opposing him in the hall. The man is pale and his eyes desperate. House isn't good with faces, but this mug is a familiar one. _Right, Lee._

"I need your help. Now," Lee states gravely. So House steps forward and follows Lee to his apartment down the hall. House wasn't a volunteer, and no one would dare call him a do-gooder, (_shutters at the thought_) but House remembered Lee—a regular fellow and quick as a whip to boot. And he had covered for House on many occasions, including the time he ran interference during the Tritter mess. Lee wasn't one for drama. House knows Lee wouldn't ask unless it really _was_ serious. The young man had been silent, and upon reaching his domain begins to pace as if his life depended on it. Waiting for further instruction, House scans his surroundings. _All in all not bad. It's sparsely furnished, but what else would you expect for a bachelor pad?_ He couldn't help but think that it looks like Lee. That is until he notices two empty plates and half-filled wine glass. _Casserole dish and serving plate resting __neatly__ on trivets and a low candle still burning on the table did NOT fit into the whole single male meal-space concept_.

"Something's wrong," he grunts while tugging a hand nervously through his mess of curls. Silent for a beat, House thinks about interrupting with a snarky comment, when Lee continues. "She isn't responding and I…I…" Lee trails off and squares his shoulders, staring straight into the older man's eyes; concern, anxiety, and fear spilling from his stare.

"Right…" House drawls nervously—the kid is really starting to freak him out, "Where is she?" He looks around the room as if his question would cause her to materialize instantly.

"Bathroom," Lee says emotions causing his deep voice to crack down the middle of the word. He points the way. House tries for the door, but before he can touch the knob, Lee cuts in baring the door. "She's in there!" He declares defiant.

"_That_ kind of was the point." _Duh! _Sigh. _I show such restraint in emergencies_ reflects House on his snark control.

"Yeah! But she was _bathing_." Lee responds with a meaningful look.

"Hmm, let me see," says House while leaning back on his cane and scratching his chin in thought. "_Bathing_ in a bathroom, what a concept!?" House rolls his eyes and presses forward only to be stopped once again by Lee's strong arm on his shoulder. The guy is built.

"Yeha, but she might not have any clothes on." Lee states as if talking to a small child.

"That _is_ usually how one bathes, correct?" A confused Lee stares intently at House. "Are you worried about her or not? We're not going to find out if she's okay by standing out here thinking happy thoughts." House finishes sharply. Lee takes a deep breath and a large gulp of air to rustle up his courage. Doubt still plaguing his features House continues in his most reassuring voice, "I'm a doctor, nothing I haven't seen before." Turning from Lee, he rolls his eyes. _ Jeez!_

"Right," he says with a sharp nod stepping to the side. House bursts through the door…

_Wow._ House pauses for moment taking in the sight. Golden curls droop from the crown of young woman's head, her lips full red and turned down in a slight pout. And she most certainly did not bath with her clothes on… smart woman. Coming back to himself he set into action checking her breathing and her pulse. Scanning the area he notes a red liquid dripping down the side of the porcelain into the sparkling shattered wine glass, deep red soaking into the leaves of a hard backed book flat on the floor. House takes the hand draping over the side of the tub and slaps it in an effort to wake her up. It's when he picks up her small white hand that he notices she's bleeding. It looks as if she cut herself on something sharp…

House calls and turns towards Lee, "Hey." He then shakes his head at the sorry sight behind him, Lee standing hesitantly in the doorway, one hand placed firmly over his eyes. House snatches a hand towel from the floor and wraps it round her wrist. "Cripple," he barks at Lee. "Need a little help here," indicating the woman's body soaking in the light pink bubble bath. _Pink due to the blood and wine most likely,_ House's brain catalogs_._ Nondescript sounds issue from Lee's mouth as he edges back from the door. "Do you want me to help her or not?!" House's temper comes to a point at Lee's behavior. His comments knock some sense into the fellow and Lee cautiously approaches with a towel in hand. He stumbles forward over the bathmat, his eyes still shut. House grabs the towel freeing Lee's hands so that he can scoop the woman up into his arms.

Following him through to the bedroom, he says "Tell me everything that happened." Lee looks perplexed. He stares fixedly at House and then the woman, now covered modestly with the white towel, and then back again.

"Nothing happened. We ate. She wanted to bathe. She had a soak. After an hour and a half, I got a little worried. I knocked but she didn't respond. Then I got you." He sighs and continues nervously, "Is she going to be okay?" House nods and sits down on the bed, in an effort to relieve the pain pulsating in his thigh.

"Looks like dehydration, hot steam, alcohol –not such a great combo," omitting the razor cut to her wrist. He wants details first.

"What happened?"

"She fainted." House begins to shake her.

"What are you doing?!" Lee looks startled.

"Trying to revive her, we need to make sure she doesn't have a concussion." The woman remains motionless. "Get some water," House orders. Lee rushes off on his errand. "SO, who is she?" House calls after him, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. _Fainting—diagnostically boring, trying to figure out this thing with Lee's modesty—less boring._

"My boss," House smirks.

"So you trying to get laid by the boss-lady?!"

"WHAT?! NO!" House can hear the outrage in Lee's tone above the rush of the water from the tap.

"You cooked her dinner. Pretty sure that means you want to get in her pants," House states simply, taking the bowl of water from him and giving him an oh-you-devil-you look.

"I didn't cook dinner," Lee replies defensively.

"Fine, you ordered it; close enough" House says shrugging.

"No." House shakes his head at Lee's denial, but stops abruptly as a new thought races into his agile mind.

"She cooked for you!" House is shocked and mildly impressed, a sly grin slips over his lips and he bobs his eyebrows. "She wants to get in your pants! Oh ho!" Blush begins to creep into Lee's neck as he violently shakes his head trying to rid the idea from taking root in his mind.

"No. Nothing like that. Man you are **way** off." House passively flicks the cool water in her face and is amused by Lee's denial. He just loves getting folks riled up.

"In your bathtub. Naked. 'Nough said." House finishes coolly turning to face Lee and forgetting his efforts to wake sleeping beauty.

"Look. I offered her my tub. She had a rough day." Lee tries to explain and he becomes flustered when he realizes House isn't going to buy the simply, yet wholly truthful explanation. House continues to smirk with a serious look of doubt lingering in his stare. "The water heater in her building is bust and she hasn't had hot water for almost a week." House taps his cane on the floor in an unknown rhythm, pondering the sappy self-sacrificing similarities between Lee and a certain oncologist. Of course if he was trying to get in her pants, then this would make perfect sense... the whole 'just helping a friend' bit --House wasn't buying it.

"_Sure_, 'cause its perfectly normal to have your boss come home and bathe in your tub." He deadpans. _Hmm, interesting thought that… _House smiles absently at the image that conjured... certain hospital administrator he _knew_...  
"You SO like her!" He finishes with his most adolescent air rolling his eyes for emphasis.

"No, I don't!" Lee contradicts loudly. Then softer concedes, "yeah, I like her. We're friends." A look of reproach when he notes House's look which says 'friend with a squish mitten.' "But, that's it. We've known each other since freshman year." The young woman stirs at the shouting, a soft moan comes from her lips.

"Go. Get her something to drink," House orders, switching the lamp on. As an after thought he calls out, "No more wine." Her eyes flutter open, glassy pupils trying to focus.

"Lee?" Her voice is soft, questioning and a little fearful.

"No. I'm Dr. House." House's voice is just as brash and discomforting as always. "Follow my finger," he orders. Her green eyes trace the movement of his hand in front of her face. He nods, she seems okay. "What's today?"

"Friday," she replies confusion evident in her tone. _Good no memory loss._ A deep blush scores her cheeks when she realizes where she is and what is or rather isn't wearing. Meekly she asks, "What happened, Dr. House?" He grabs her wrist, turning it so the light catches the thick red blood clotting near her wrist. She gasps at his rough action and winces at the odd angle her arm is thrust into.

"You tell me." House's voice is dark and gravely. Her pulse quickens at his statement. She raises her eyes slowly until they are level with his. She can hear her heat beating through her skull. Her stare is firm and serious.

"I must have cut myself." Her tone suggests it was an accident her, but her eyes, _her eyes_ seem to indicate something else.

"Are you okay?!" Lee asks brining the glass forward. At the sound of his voice she snatches her wrist back from House, but is too late. Lee sees it, "Your arm!"

"The wine glass broke on the side of the tub." She smiles apologetic. "My hand slipped. I cut myself." A small self-deprecating laugh, "Must have fainted." Feeling the need to elaborate she continues, "I don't like blood." She pauses to see if he'll accept it. He does. "Sorry for causing such a stir." Her eyes are sad contrasting with the light tone of her voice as she tries to dismiss the incident. Lee looks intently at Dr. House, but she speaks before he can ask, "I'll be fine." Her tone is warm and soothing as if he was the one who had collapsed in the bathroom. She pats his hand and takes another gulp of water. The men retreat. Once the door is closed, she races to put her clothes back on.

Lee closes the door gently behind them and sighs. For once, House is silent; his mind is working in overdrive--_none of this makes sense; it doesn't seem real_. Lee smiles embarrassed. "Sorry." He leads them into the living room and plops down into the armchair. "For calling you for nothing." House quirks a brow and gingerly sits himself down across from the man. "I was worried," Lee holds both hands up, palms skyward and sighs. _Hmm, two sighs in under two minutes… there is definitely something else going on here._ House opens his mouth to pose a question when the woman of the evening emerges from the bedroom fully clothed and positively glowing. _As if things weren't already strange enough, 180 degree flip from sad and depressed to Suzy Sunshine._

"Hey," she smiles. "Doctor House, are you hungry?" As if on cue House's stomach emits a low and vicious growl. She giggles, eyes sparkling merrily and curls bouncing with the lilting of her melodic voice. She proceeds to the kitchen and fixes him a plate. Then she retrieves more dishes from the fridge, placing them carefully on the already heavily laden table. "Come on boys!" She turns and frowns when she sees both men still sitting and staring at her. "What?" They rise and join her at the table.

Silence fills the flat and is broken only by the cling of cutlery on ceramic. Blissfully the young woman closes her eyes. She loves feeding others; it's strange, but it really does warm her heart. And the pleasant silence surrounding them only occurs when good food is truly appreciated. Sigh.

House chews his food thoughtfully. Normally he would scarf the meal down, but he wants to prolong the visit till he can figure out this puzzle. _Did she do it? Or was it an accident?_ His blue eyes search her face for a tell, something to clue him in on her behavior, but there's nothing. And that's not all. _Lee, what's with him? _ House had seen this red-blooded American boy lead numerous ladies over that threshold, modesty the last thing on his mind. _What would cause him to turn a blind eye, literally, to the zesty bod sitting beside him?_ House tries, but even chewing every bite thirty times, every meal must come to an end. He is so deep in thought he misses the conversation entirely. Their laughter revives him. Looking around he realizes they must have finished awhile back, because the dishes are done and put away, a cold sweating bottle of beer replacing his dinner plate and silverware. She's wiping down the table and House studies her. The makeshift apron—a dish towel tucked into her skirt, her bare feet padding across the linoleum. _She seems very comfortable here._ He watches her slip on her heels; they are quite high and seem oddly familiar. _Focus; Listen._ "Thanks again for dinner," Lee says. She smiles coyly walking close and resting her hands on Lee's shoulders.

"Thanks for the hot water," she replies on a wink and then she adds, "And the first aid," turning towards House. She pats Lee's shoulders twice in a parting gesture, turns again to House and extends her hand. Without thinking he takes it. On the second shake he presses a finger to her wound and gives her a serious stare. _I'll figure you out yet, Missy. _Her lips smile prettily, her eyes flash with fire. And she's gone.

Finishing his beer House rises to leave also. Almost out the door, he cocks his head back for a parting word, "You love her." Lee gives him a stern look.

"—As a friend. Good night _Doctor_ House." The door slams behind him and House smirks, pleased to get the last word… or so he thinks.

He hobbles down the hall and reaches for his doorknob only to be thwarted by the gentle push of a perfumed and extremely feminine extremity.

"Dr. House?" the low familiar tone rushes out in a warm breath by his ear.

He turns to face her, the woman from Lee's apartment. Silence and then in almost a whisper, "do you have a Band-Aid?" He nods. "Thanks."

But he remains motionless. She clears her throat, spurring him to open the door. After doctoring her injury he waits, thinking there was some other reason for her to accost him in the hallway. There was; tears spilling down her face.

"I need to talk to someone," she confides. _That was unexpected._  
House looks horrified so she quickly continues bitterness lacing her words "doesn't have to be to you."  
House gestures at the door, as if to suggest Lee, "No."

Names race through his brain: Wilson—no good he'd fall for her, Cameron—somehow he got the feeling this woman wouldn't want to be coddled, cuddled, cuddles?? Cuddy—yeah for some odd reason that name wants to stick. He looks at her shoes, the three inch heels seem to grow right out of the hardwood floor like an exotic flower. Nodding his head in conclusion, _yeah these ladies would have something to talk about_.

* * *

**So, I know it sounds unfinished and I'm sorry.  
Really I hope you see the hint of Huddy?! That's why I have House end on about to suggest the woman talk to her.  
I thought the 3 inch heels might be a give away. I guess it was rather subtle.  
So Lee shows emotions and concern for his boss that House is incapable of doing, and House can't understand Lee's actions...  
Let me know what you think... THANKS!  
**


End file.
